pensando en ti
by jossy malfoy
Summary: harry se encuentra en medio de la ultima guerra contra voldemort pero lo unico qu lo mantiene con vida despues de todo es ella..su gran amor..la unica que en realidad ha valido lo suficiente como para morir por su felicidad


Harry potter estaba sentado en una oscura y pequeña cueva al parecer estaba muy herido ya que la reciente lucha contra lord voldemort lo habia dejado lastimado por suerte su amigo ron estaba a su lado, solo ellos habian llegado a salvo no tenian idea ni estaban seguros de que los demas estuvieran a salvo o vivos.

Harry respiraba con dificulad mientras ron trataba de ayudarle para que se acomodara, solo faltaba un horrocrux solo ese y voldemort seria vulnerable.

Esa noche ron no durmió preocupado por su valiente amigo el valiente que salvaria al mundo de la maldad y la desgracia: harry potter.

Pero harry no queria morir se aferraba a la vida como un niño se aferra a su madre

-ron estas ahí?- le pregunto lentamente el moreno al chico.

-si harry aquí estoy no me voy a ir-contesto rapidamente ron temeroso de que los encontraran.

Harry al escuchar su voz se volteo para verlo

Ron estaba herido pero no como el tenia la frente y el labio partido leno de sangre coagulada y la ropa sucia y ensangrentada, harry por otro lado tenia en la mano un corte profundo en la pierna tenia golpes y raspones en los brazos tenia muchos cortes y en su estomago estaba herido eso dejaba ver su ropa sucia y manchada ya que la mancha era de sangre ..sangre suya y de sus compañeros que habian caido en la lucha.

-ron no sabes nada de hermione?- pregunto harry que le cambio el semblante al decir el nombre de la chica

.ron entristecio al pensar en su amiga harry no sabia lo que le habia sucedido y era mejor dejarlo asi talvez nunca se llegaria a enterar por que tal vez solo tal vez harry tuviera el mismo destino que hermione.

-si me he enterado que esta bien, muy bien…sana y salva-dijo dolorosamente ron a su amigo

-que bueno-dijo adolorido harry

-solo espero que sea feliz al lado de un hombre que la ame y la haga feliz-dijo tristemente el moreno

-claro que si va estar junto a el ese hombre, eres tu harry solo tu puedes hacer feliz a hermione y a….-pero no pudo terminar ya que harry comenzaba a toser …sangre

-harry aguanta por favor espera no me puedes hacer esto harry por favor amigo no nos dejes- dijo desesperado el pelirrojo tumbandose cerca de harry

-jaja…no seas tonto yo no me puedo morir…..- a ron le brillaron por un momento los ojos hasta que…

-hasta que me lleve a voldemort conmigo jaja….-dijo sonriendo harry

Ron entristecio el semblante harry era imposible de que de cualquier modo se levantara para enfrentarse a voldemort era sencillamente imposible ya que Harry potter tenia desecha la pierna derecha.

-yo se que no volvere a casa lo se muy bien ya pasaron 2 años dijo con melancolia el moreno al recordar esos 2 miserables años que paso lejos de la mujer que amaba : hermione granger

-harry por favor no seas pesimista vas a ver que tu…volveras …-dijo pausadamente el pelirrojo ya que sabia que eso era mentira

-ron no te engañes, mucho he durado…es momento que descanze lo unico que lamento es no poder ver de nuevo el rostro de hermione –dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. En su mente y su corazon la imagen de hermione aparecia como si fuera un angel un hermoso angel...

-mi angel- susurro harry callendo dormido

El sol ilumino completamente la habitación de harry

-vaya yo que estaba durmiendo tan rico-dijo un harry de 16 años estirandose en su cama

Se levanto y se sento en la cama rascandose la cabeza y desperezandose

Tomò sus zapatillas deportivas y se las puso, abrio su puerta y bajo al comedor no lo parecia pero estaba tenso recordaba últimamente lo que dumbledore le dijo acerca de quedarse ahí en la casa de sus tios, ya que esa lugar al que tanto odio era la unica proteccion que tenia ya que dumbledore habia hecho un hechizo para que hasta que el cumpliera los 17 años voldemort no podia lastimarlo pero esa fecha limite habia llegado. Mañana era su cumpleaños numero 17 y apesar de que apartir de mañana dejaria de gozar de los privilegios estaba completamente solo en la casa; sus tios habian salido de vaciones desde que el habia llegado, al principio lo dejaron encerrado con llave pero harry no contaba con que ron lo fuera a visitar y como el ya era mayor de edad ya podia usar magia asi que le ayudo a salir de su prision desde ese día harry se movia libremente por la casa.

Estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando unos huevos con tocino pero la angustia no lo dejaba disfrutar de su libertad, asi que se paro pesadamente y llevo los trastes al fregadero y comenzo a lavarlos tenia la mirada perdida com si hiciera las cosas por inercia hasta que noto que alguien lo observaba y sin dejar de fregar su taza miro a todos lados si encontrar nada.

Fue en ese moemento que comenzo a llover fuertemente, a harry le parecio oir a alguien gritar a una chica para ser exacto pero no era un grito de auxilo era como de sorpresa asi que no se alarmo pero siguió buscando con la mirada a ver si encontraba a algun curioso que lo estuviera viendo, llevaba prácticamente 10 minutos lavando la misma taza y cuando se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada sonrio, la iba a enjuagar cuando alzo la mirada y la ventana frente a el aparecio una persona encapuchada totalmete mojada.

Harry se espanto y lo primero que se le vino a ala mente fue "mortifago"

Pero la dulce y aguda voz de una chica salio de los labios del extraño; una voz que el conocia ala perfección.

-harry james potter que no ves que me estoy mojando- dijo la chica que desaparecio

Harry salio corriendo y se encontro a hermione granger totalmente mojada y llena de lodo ya que se habia subido a una maceta para alcanzar la ventana

-hermione!!!-grito harry corriendo para ayudar a su amiga

-auch auch auch..eso si me dolio-dijo sobandose el trasero

Harry sonrio pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que la chica lo golpeo en la cabeza

-auch hermione no tenias por que hacer eso-dijo ahora el sobandose la cabeza

Hermione solo sonrio y se quedo parada frente a harry y se abalanzo sobre el tirandolo al lodo ahora los dos estaban mojados y sucios, sin decir que tambien adoloridos.

Harry dejo entrar a hermione ala casa y le quito la capa la invito a secarse y a cambiarse de ropa pero hermione no le hizo caso ya que tenia unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y platicar con el, y asi sucedió se sentaron en el comedor y platicaron y platicaron sin darse cuenta que el sol se ocultaba y solo reaccionaron cuando hermione se paso la mano por el cabello y estaba completamente duro ya que lodo se habia endurecido y esta grito

-hay no hay no hay por dios mi cabello harry mira cabello-dijo preocupada y mirandose en el espejo del recibidor

Harry la miraba y se sonreia hermione le devolvia la alegria

Pero esa sonrisa le costo caro ya que hermione lo golpeo por segunda vez en el día

-oye ..por que me golpeas ahora?...-pregunto el moreno

Por que te ries- dijo enojada la castaña dandole la espalda

-oye tu tienes la culpa yo te dije que te cambiaras y te lavaras no quisiste, no es mi culpa sabes?- dijo molesto el moreno sentandose de nuevo

Hermone recordo y si en verdad harry habia dicho eso, pero a ella no le importaba estar sucia siempre y cuando estuviera platicando con el

Hermione sonrio y se acerco poco a poco a el y harry se levanto y retrocedio asustado y se cubrio con los brazos esperando a que ella le golpeara, péro lo que ella le dio fue calido y humedo ya que le beso la mejilla y dijo:

-gracias harry eres muy amable-

Harry sintio que su cara hervia

-y..ya sabes asi asoy-dijo sonriendo

-pero el problema es que aunque quisiera no me puedo cambiar ya que no traigo ropa-dijo resignada la castaña

-de eso no te preocupes yo tengo ropa claro te va a quedar grande pero solo en lo que se seca la tuya- dijo orgulloso el moreno ya que habia encontrado la solucion el solo

Hermione sonrio y asintio

Harry la llevo al baño y le dio una toalla y una bata ella se quito la ropa y se la dio para que la metiera ala lavadora y asi lo hizo

Mientras hermione se bañaba el comenzo a buscar ropa para ella, pero se encontro con que solo tenia 5 cosas limpias:

Una camiasa blanca de mangas largas

2 boxers

1 calcetin blanco

Y una playera blanca

-demonios ahora que hago?-dijo nervioso harry no le podia dar esa ropa a hermione o si?

Se resigno y la doblo sobre la cama

-que ella escoja y lo que no quiere que me lo de-dijo apenado elmoreno

Mas tarde hermione salio del baño envuelta en su bata de baño entro al cuatro que harry le habia dicho era el suyo y ahí se encontro con una habitación llena de afiches de gryffindor y fotos de ellos tres o ella pegadas en la la pared.

-sonrio tiernamente al ver a harry sentado en la silla viendo la foto de 1er año –recordando viejos tiempos-dijo sentandose en la cama fente a el.

Harry sonrio y dejo la foto el escritorio y le dijo:

-solo encontre esto cual quieres?- dijo mostrandole los 2 conjuntos que habia logrado con las prendas

Hermione sonrio por lo atento que podia llegar a ser y dijo cogiendo la camisa de manga larga y un boxer –este..me llevo este-

Harry sonrio y tomo el otro y le dijo:

-cambiate aquí me voy a bañar ahorita regreso- y salio de la habitación

Hermione lo hizo pero el baño hizo su efecto tenia mucho sueño y quedo profundamente dormida en la cama de harry que a su parecer desprencia un agradable aroma a hombre..olia todavia a a el..a harry.

-bueno eso estuvo muy bueno ya me apetecia un….-pero se quedo parado en la puerta ya que hermione estaba totalmente dormida y se veia tan angelical que decidio no despertarla esta descanzando y asi se quedo mirandola por un buen rato hasta que se desperto de su letargo.

Y se sento agachado frente a ella era muy tierna para dormir.

Estaba acostada de lado abrazando la almohada con los brazos y piernas y lo que mas cautivo a harry es la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-que estara soñando- dijo cuando la sonrisa de hermione se ensancho mas y su expresión cambio a una como de estar haciendo algo muy hermoso.

Tomo uno de los mechones que estaba en su frente y lo coloco con suavidad detrás de su oreja y sin mas poder aguantarse a esos labios se acerco poco a poco a esa boca que lo hipnotizaba en el justo momento cuando iba a juntar sus labios con losde ella ….

-harry…que..haces..harry?- dijo hermione lentamente.

Harry no se atrevio a mirarla y asi se quedo en esa posición con los ojos cerrados pero se dio cuenta que hermione no hacia nada para apartarlo asi que decidio abrir los ojos y se encontro con que ella los tenia cerrados y repetia su nombre agitada y con las majillas sonrozadas.

-hermione?- dijo en voz baja pero la chica no le contesto, al contrario comenzo a hacer ruidos que harry nunca le habia oido

Hermione granger gemia entre sueños y decia el nombre de harry entrecortadamente harry penso que estaba tendiendo una pesadilla hasta que las palabras de hermione lo sacaron de su error.

-hazme tuya harry…harry …ahhh.siii harry!!!!!-al parecer hermione habia tenido un sueño placentero con su amigo y habia llegado al climax cuando grito su nombre y fue ahí donde se desperto agitada pero al abrir los ojos se encontro de lleno con una hermosas esmeraldas viendola atentamente.

Hermione recordo su sueño y se sonrojo e hizo a levantarse de la cama pero el cuerpo de harry se lo impedia y se sonrojo aun mas cuando este le sonrio.

-harry…que pasa que te suce….-pero harry le pidio que callara

Y le dijo al oido

-sabes los sueños se pueden hacer realidad- hermione se sorprendio por las palabras y el tono de su amigo pero se sorprendio aun mas cuando los labios de este se posaban en los de ella.

Hermione no sabia que hacer estaba estatica y correspondia el beso de harry tenia los ojos extremadamente abietos, pero el roce de la lengua del chico hizo que todas sus dudas se esfumaran y fue ahí donde los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, pero la falta del oxigeno se hizo presente y entonces se separaron.

harry se habia dado cuenta que cuando ella hablaba el no se le quedaba mirando fijamente por que le estuviera poniendo atención sino que esos labios rozados hacian un efecto en el.

y hermione por fin abrio los ojos acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero aun asi sabiendo lo que en realidad sentia le apenaba ver a los ojos a su amigo.

y se volteo evitandolo ya que sentia que habia hecho algo malo. algo que nunca devio pasar pero ala vez ese beso era algo maravilloso era lo maravilloso de estar cerca de el, de pensar en un pequeño momento en que el corresponda a sus sentimientos el solo imaginarlo era fantastico y hermoso.

harry se sentia feliz y ala vez triste; feliz por que por fin tuvo el valor de demostrarselo y triste por que al parecer ella no sentia lo mismo, pero el imaginar que por un pequeño lapso ella le correspondio sinceramente o al menos eso queria creer el, era una sensación inmensa de felicidad.

hermione no podia aguantar mas y volteo la cara hacia el y lo encontro con la mirada en el piso, ese no era harry ese no era su amigo ese no era su harry no... ese no era el.

-harry?- se aventuro a decir la castaña

Harry no contesto la tristeza lo invadia lo consumia ….lo mataba.

-harry?- llamo otra vez hermione

Harry no podia evitarla ni ignorarla por segunda vez pero no salia ningun sonido de su boca, simplemente no... no queria hablar con ella para que le dijera lo obvio "no te amo"

Esas palabras se estaban grabando dolorosamente en la cabeza de harry y mas aun el el corazon

-harry?- dijo mas molesta la chica al ver que el no le contestaba

Harry por fin se armo de valor y la miro a los ojos hermione quedo sorprendida ya que los ojos de harry estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza una tristeza que nunca habia visto en ellos.

Se acerco a el le tomo de la mano y le dijo con la cabeza gacha

-perdoname harry yo..no sabia lo que hacia es solo que tu estabas ahí mirandome y no supe en que momento te bese…lo siento no quiero que confundas las cosas- dijo tristemente abrazandose a asu amigo su gran amigo

Hermione sintio como el corazon de harry dejaba de latir rapidamente y calmaba su palpitar a tal grado que pareciera que dejaria de hacerlo

Noto como el no le impedia el abrazo y se alejo un poco poniendo la cara frente ala de el.

-hermione…yo..- dijo por fin el moreno que la miraba sin verla

Como siempre ella tenia la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaria bien que nada cambiaria que estarian juntos para siempre y que amigos solo amigos serian aunque su corazon sintiera otra cosa.

Se alejo de harry para dejarlo hablar

-yo..yo..solo quiero decirte que eres unade las personas mas importantes para mi…ron y tu solo lo que mas quiero son mis amigos…- empezo a decir el chico convencido

Hermione escuchaba con tristeza reflejada en el rostro los sentimientos de amistad que tenia harry hacia ella

-pero desgraciadamente ese cariño que tenia hacia ati se esfumo- dijo mirandola a los ojos con dolor ya que lo que dijera cambiaria su vida

Hermione se sentia morir todo lo habia arruinado un beso el beso con el que ella soño tantas veces el beso que le quitaba el sueño por la noches ese beso deseado que terminaria con una gran amistad…ese momento habia llegado y harry se lo estaba diciendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento apreto la mano de su amigo.

-yo….ahora…lo que…lo que quiero decirte es que –no me importa lo que pienses y entendere si te marchas pero es algo que debo decirte por que mi corazon me lo pide por que si no te lo digo siento que este sentimiento estallara y nunca mas volvera y sabes no quiero perderlo...no quiero perderte…hermione yo….- dijo apresuradamente al ver la cara de su amiga y sus ojos llorosos tenia que decirselo rapido.

Hermione se llevo las manos ala cara y espero a que su amigo le dijera que no la amaba que la detetstaba por haber roto su amistad por ser egoísta y no pensar en ron en que todo se desbarataria, por el simple hecho de juntar sus bocas, que lo habia perdido como amigo y como persona ….que la odiaba.

-te amo…..- dijo casi en un susurro harry temeroso que ella no le correspondiera.

Hermione se quedo estatica sentada a su lado y bajo sus manos y lo volteo a ver y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por fin esas lagrimas salieron salieron de alegria por que alfil su corazon seria libre de amarlo de amarlo con locura.

Harry se estaba levantando para dejarla sola estaba llorando eso queria decir que no le queria

Pero la mano de hermione le impidio irse y antes de que el se diera cuenta hermione lo abrazaba con infinito amor, alzo la mirada poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso dulcemente.

Harry que tenia los ojos aun abiertos por la impresión correspondio el beso y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica

Los dos se dejaron llevar por amor que sentian y que por tanto tiempo habian mantenido en secreto.

Se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma sin importarles nada por fin estaban juntos y nada los separaria.

Mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos esperaba que ese día les cambiaria la vida.

Después de eso harry y hermione solo se vieron otra vez para despedirse

-no llores- decia harry mientras abrazaba ala castaña que temblaba en sus brazos

-como me dices eso tengo miedo de no volver a verte…tengo miedo de perderte..te necesito…- decia sollozando la castaña tocandose el vientre

-no te preocupes voy a regresar…y vamos a ser muy felices…..te amo- y la beso fuertemente para grabarse en lo mas profundo ese sabor que tanto le encantaba

Pero fueron separados por ron que jalaba de harry tenian que irse rapido nadie tenia que verlos o estarian en problemas

Antes de que sus manos se soltaran hermione le dijo a harry

-prometeme que vas a volver…prometeelo…- en ese momento sus manos se soltaron y harry dijo:

-Te lo prometo..volvere por ti-

Hermione vio como los dos desaparecian y quedaba sola en la estacion

Harry abrio los ojos

-perdoname hermione pero no voy a poder regresar ….perdoname…..- dijo harry debil y sin brillo en los ojos

Ron que estaba a su lado le decia:

-animo hermano tienes que aguantar no le puedes hacer esto …no ahora …te necesita ...el te necesita….es muy pequeño ...no repitas la historia harry ..por favor!!!- ron estaba llorando amargamete no habia nada que pudiera hacer nada que ayudara a su amigo.

Hallaron a ron weasley minutos después estaba aferrado al cuerpo inerte de harry potter …. El joven se supone salvaria al mundo de voldemort...

Después de 3 años todo mundo recordaba a harry potter como el salvador del mundo magico ya que dio su vida sin saber que el era el ultimo horrocrux sin saber que nunca podira ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, sin saber que ella habia partido antes que el y sin saber que dejaba un hijo …un hijo producto del amor entre el y hermione.

-tio lon…- decia un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro como de 4 años

Ronald weasley no era el mismo de antes, solo que su rostro ya no tenia esa alegria de siempre, una sombra de tristeza se dibujaba en el..la sombra de haber perdido a sus seres queridos.

-dime herry …- miro con meolancolia como el pequeño se apartaba un mechon de su frente y en ella no habia ninguna cicatriz.

-cuentamedo..ota vez!!!..anda pol favol quielo sabel mas de mi papa y de mama…ellos se quelian…me quelian?- dijo el niño sentandose en el piso frente a ron tenia un album de fotos en las manos.

Ron sonrio

-claro que se querian para tu papa tu mama era todo en su vida y para tu mama tu papa era su sol…… y si ellos te adoraban…los dos te amaban como a nada en su vida-

-develas?...- dijo el niño feliz y miro con ilusion las fotos en el album

En ellas estaban las ultimas dos fotos tomadas a harry y hermione

Hermione estaba cargando a herry en su cumpleaños 1

Y en la otra harry estaba con hermione y ron sentados afuera de la madriguera

-tio tu cles que ellos me milen deshde el cielo?-

-claro herry ellos siempre estaran contigo- dijo tomando una de las fotos que estaban en la mesa

Harry potter hermione granger y ronald weasley se notaban felices el primer año en hogwarts donde se conocieron donde todo habia comenzado


End file.
